Falling Asleep
by flordesombra
Summary: Lo que para Haruhi iban a ser unas agitadas vacaciones con el club de Host al completo se convierten en un extraño aislamiento con Tamaki. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias? Hehehe... Leed y lo sabréis!


**"FALLING ASLEEP"**

Haruhi dio un paso más, con decisión, con energía. Llevaba más de una hora caminando, pero no iba a rendirse ahora. Su siguiente paso iba tan cargado de determinación…

… que se hundió en la nieve hasta la mitad del muslo.

Pasaron unos segundo sin que ella dijera nada. Tan sólo se miró la pierna, que se estaba empezando a entumecer. Cerró los puños con fuerza, elevó la barbilla y se preparó:

-¡¡¡RICOS BASTARDOOOOOOOOOS!!!

00000

Tamaki miró la pared, poniendo morritos, sin creerse que le hubiera pasado algo así.

-¿Cómo es posible que mis súbditos me hayan abandonado?¡¡Después de todo lo que he tenido que preparar para pasar unas Vacaciones Invernales de Ensueño en Hokkaido!!

Se levantó de un salto y apretó los puños, frunciendo las cejas con lo que podría parecer estudiado dramatismo. Quien conocía a Tamaki descubría, al poco tiempo, que su dramatismo no tenía nada de estudio previo…

-En fin, da igual –dijo, reponiéndose. Sus ojos centelleaban de autocomplacencia – Después de todo¿qué líder no ha tenido que pasar dificultades¿Qué héroe no se ha demorado en el camino para vencer a las quimeras de la adversidad¿Qué…?

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su soliloquio. Tamaki se acercó con aprensión. ¿Quién podía ser? Sus compañeros seguro que no. ¿Entonces? Las gráciles manos del Rey de los host temblaron al cerrarse sobre el picaporte.

"-¿Y si son ladrones¡Y pensar que alquilé esta casa rural plebeya para ocultar mi aura de riqueza y buena cuna…!"

Abrió la puerta, asomando sólo la nariz.

-¿Sí?

-Ábreme, senpai, hace un frío que pela.

-¡Haruhi¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! – la abrazó y la hizo dar un par de vueltas en el aire – Sabías que papá estaba solo, y has venido a hacerle compañía¿ne?

-De eso nada –Tamaki se quedó rígido, haciendo un ruido parecido a "-¡Kah!" - ¿Qué es eso de que estás solo¿Y los demás?

Tamaki se irguió, recuperándose.

-¡Me han abandonado, O-haru! –dijo, poniendo su voz más aristocrática – Como a un perro en la carretera… Con el esfuerzo que hice para prepararlo todo –la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el salón - ¡Mira, Haruhi, hasta conseguí un kotatsu de la mejor calidad!

Los ojos de Tamaki se llenaron de lágrimas. Haruhi le dejó ahí, lamentándose, y regresó al recibidor, para quitarse las botas encharcadas. Como eran de su padre, le quedaban grandes, y se le había colado nieve dentro. Aunque, estaba tan empapada que le daba igual.

Tamaki se acercó a ella y puso cara de preocupación cuando se fijó en el estado en que venía. Cuando ella se quitó el anorak, pudo ver que la piel de sus brazos y de su cuello estaba erizada.

-¿Tienes frío, Haruhi? –preguntó, acuclillándose junto a ella.

-Sí.

-¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó él, al darse cuenta de que estaba más callada de lo normal.

Haruhi dejó las botas en el suelo. Cogió aire.

-¡¡Cómo no voy a estar enfadada si me encuentro sola en una estación de autobús, en una ciudad que no conozco, esperando durante horas a que llegue el grupo de zopencos que me ha metido en este lío, para que luego no aparezcan y tenga que ponerme a andar durante media hora por la nieve!!!

Tamaki la miró horrorizado. ¿Cómo era posible?

_**Horas antes (conversación telefónica)**_

_TAMAKI¿Moshi-moshi?_

_KYOUYA: Hola, soy yo. Al final no podemos ir a Hokkaido. _

_TAMAKI¡¡¿¿NANNIIIIIII??!!_

_KYOUYA: Sabía que montarías un numerito… No se puede hacer nada, de repente nos han salido planes que no podemos eludir. _

_TAMAKI¿Y Haruhi? Se suponía que iba a venir en el jet privado de los gemelos…_

_KYOUYA: Tranquilo, yo la aviso. _

_**De regreso al tiempo actual**_

Haruhi dedujo, por la mirada perdida de su senpai, que él no sabía nada del tema.

-Bueno, ya da igual. A lo mejor es preferible que sólo estés tú.

"-Con uno sólo puedo, pero con todo el grupo acabaría histérica" –se dijo.

Tamaki se sumió momentáneamente en una nube de encandilamiento. Su cine mental empezó a repetir lo que había dicho Haruhi.

"-Prefiero quedarme sólo contigo, senpai"

"-¿Por qué, O-haru?"

"-Porque yo…"

Tuvo que interrumpir la película para evitar una hemorragia nasal. Se levantó, todavía atribulado.

-Esto… Será mejor que te cambies de ropa¿ne? La que traes está empapada.

-No tengo. Como los gemelos no venían, pensé que se habían olvidado, y me fui a la estación de autobuses. Tenía tanta prisa que me dejé la maleta en casa.

"-Por cierto, me encargaré de que me paguen el precio del billete de autobús multiplicado por diez" –pensó, aplicando algo muy interesante que había aprendido de Kyouya.

-Entonces te traeré algo de mi ropa –dijo Tamaki. Haruhi sonrió, agradecida, mientras le observaba subir las escaleras. Él bajó al poco rato, con las manos a la espalda - ¡Mira lo que te ha traído papá!

Ella miró con escepticismo el etéreo camisón de seda rosa que le tendía su senpai.

-¡Y tiene bata y zapatillas a juego! –añadió él, totalmente extasiado por las inquietantes imágenes que le mostraba su cine interior. Haruhi en camisón tenía que estar monísima…

-Lo siento, pero no lo quiero–dijo ella, inexpresiva – No sabía que llevabas ese tipo de cosas en el equipaje.

Tamaki se quedó congelado. Una brisa salida de quién sabe dónde agitó pateticamente su cabello y el rechazado camisón.

-¿Por qué, O-haru? –de nuevo lágrimas – Papá lo trajo pensando en ti…

-Hace demasiado frío para andar con eso por casa. Subiré yo misma a tu habitación y cogeré la ropa.

Subió al segundo piso. Había cuatro habitaciones, dos a cada lado del amplio pasillo de madera. Haruhi se asombró por la ausencia de muebles.

-¿Por qué están vacías las habitaciones? Y en el salón no he visto más mobiliario que el kotatsu y los cojines…

-Los transportistas vendrán en diez minutos. Quería traer los mejores futones y los mejores muebles para el confort de mi querida hija.

-Vaya manera de gastar dinero –dijo ella. Entró en la primera habitación de la derecha al ver unas maletas – Ahora déjame sola, senpai, tengo que cambiarme.

-Ha-hai –balbuceó Tamaki antes de salir del cuarto. Se metió en la habitación de al lado y esperó a que ella terminara.

Haruhi sacó un jersey azul oscuro y unos pantalones de pijama a rayas azules y blancas.

Se puso los pantalones y se anudó el cordón. Le quedaban un poco grandes, pero daba igual. Cuando se puso el jersey, se vio rodeada del aroma de Tamaki : una mezcla de olor a ropa limpia, jabón y sándalo. Se llenó los pulmones de su fragancia.

"-Es… como si Tamaki me estuviera abrazando…", se dijo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se ruborizó.

"-¿Qué demonios…?" –pensó. Sacudió la cabeza con decisión y llamó a Tamaki.

-Ya puedes venir, senpai.

Tamaki se asomó con timidez por la puerta. Se sintió un poco turbado al pensar que Haruhi tenía puesta su ropa. Era algo tan íntimo, sus prendas sobre la piel de ella…

De repente, no quedó en su cabeza más sitio para ideas románticas. Los pantalones de pijama que llevaba ella cayeron al suelo con un suave "puff". A pesar de que el jersey le quedaba grande, Tamaki fue obsequiado con una amplia panorámica de las blancas piernas de Haruhi.

-Pie…piernas… -balbuceó. Ella miró los pantalones y se los volvió a subir, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se los ató más fuerte, pero le seguían quedando grandes.

-¿No tienes unos pantalones más pequeños? –preguntó. Tamaki negó con la cabeza, todavía conmocionado –Bueno, no hace tanto frío con la calefacción. Y tenemos el kotatsu…

La mandíbula de Tamaki cayó junto con la prenda desechada. Haruhi se acercó a él y le cogió las zapatillas rosas que le había ofrecido antes.

-Bueno, vamos al salón¿no? –dijo - ¿Te encuentras bien, senpai?

-Sí –dijo él, reponiéndose. Intentó darle al _stop_ de su cine mental y bajó las escaleras. Haruhi le seguía de cerca. De repente se le escurrió una de las resbaladizas zapatillas de seda. En su caída empujó a Tamaki, y ambos cayeron dando tumbos por los peldaños.

-¿Estás bien, Haruhi? –preguntó él. Notaba un peso en el pecho que le ahogaba un poco. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los enormes ojos marrones de ella. Tragó saliva con fuerza, sin poder despegar su mirada de la de Haruhi.

Ella dejó de ver por un segundo. Sólo escuchaba su corazón golpeándole las costillas con tanta fuerza que seguro que Tamaki lo notaba también. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de él e intentó incorporarse. Extrañada, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Un ruido ensordecedor les sacó de su estupor. Algo chocó contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que la abrió.

Lo siguiente que notaron fue la oscuridad y el frío. Una tonelada de nieve había invadido las baldosas del recibidor, y se había ido la luz.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –exclamó Tamaki.

-Parece que ha habido una avalancha –dijo Haruhi – Tendremos que llamar a los servicios de rescate.

Se levantó mientras Tamaki se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, debatiéndose entre el terror por estar atrapado, y las ganas que tenía de ponerse a hacer muñecos con la nieve que tenía delante suyo.

-¡Kami-sama¡Buda¡Yuki-onna no hime¡No puedo quedarme aquí atrapado¡Podrían pasar semanas sin que nos rescataran a Haruhi y a…! –se quedó quieto, cubierto repentinamente de sudor frío – Nos vamos a quedar solos… encerrados…

-¿Qué dices, senpai? –dijo Haruhi.

-Na…nada, O-haru –se rió nerviosamente -¿Has podido llamar para que nos rescaten?

-No. No hay línea. El teléfono también debe haberse cortado.

Tamaki volvió a emitir un "-¡Kah!" algo ahogado. ¿Qué harían ahora?

-¡Tendré que cavar una salida en la nieve! –exclamó con estoicismo.

Haruhi intentó detenerle, pero Tamaki ya se había puesto las abandonadas botas de Ranka-san (todavía con agua dentro) y había comenzado a cavar con las manos, como un perro. Haruhi suspiró y decidió que sería más productivo calentar un poco de té en la estufa del kotatsu. Por suerte era de carbón vegetal, y no eléctrica.

Al cabo de quince minutos salió de nuevo al recibidor para llevarle un poco de té a Tamaki. Casi lo tiró al suelo al ver a su senpai hundido en la nieve, sin moverse.

Le sacó como pudo. Estaba helado.

-¡Tamaki¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, sacudiéndole por los hombros. Él entreabrió los ojos y se encogió de frío.

-Empecé a cavar pero… se me cayó la nieve encima.

-Idiota… -musitó ella. Le quitó las botas anegadas y los calcetines empapados. Le tocó las manos, esperando que no se le hubieran congelado. Tamaki se estaba quedando dormido, pero se despertó de golpe cuando ella le empezó a quitar la chaqueta y la camiseta. Se incorporó tan deprisa que ella se dio de bruces con su torso desnudo.

-Ay… -murmuró Haruhi – Estáte quieto, senpai.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó él.

-No puedes quedarte con esa ropa mojada.

-Ya, pero… -intentó buscar una objeción plausible al hecho de que ella le estuviera desnudando - …ah¡no… no me has traído ropa seca…!

Haruhi reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Se dio una palmada mental en la frente.

-Vale, voy a bajarte algo abrigado. Quítate lo que llevas y espera en el salón. Debajo del kotatsu no tendrás frío.

Tamaki esperó a que desapareciera escaleras arriba para quitarse los pantalones. Vio, consternado, que sus calzoncillos también estaban húmedos. Debatiéndose entre la comodidad y la vergüenza, acabó escogiendo la primera.

-¡Haruhi¿Puedes traerle también ropa interior a papá? –intentó sonar casual y despreocupado.

-Vale –contestó ella. Él se sintió ligeramente molesto por su naturalidad. Al menos podía tener la decencia de avergonzarse un poco.

Haruhi empezó a rebuscar en las maletas, hasta que dio con un grupo de prendas delicadas que parecían ser lo que estaba buscando. Sacó una de ellas y no pudo contener la risa al ver el estampado de _Maneki Neko _impreso en la seda roja. Imaginar a Tamaki llevando eso era… hilarante, como mínimo. Dejó los calzoncillos estampados en la maleta, porque no podría mirar a su senpai sin reírse sabiendo que llevaba puesta esa cosa. Escogió unos bóxer negros de lycra y los puso encima del yukata grueso que había encontrado en el equipaje.

Cuando entró en el salón, Tamaki se encogió, tapándose más con el edredón del kotatsu.

-Toma – dijo ella – Siento haberte hecho esperar, debes estar congelado.

Él sonrió, evitando hablar para que no notara el castañeteo de sus dientes. Haruhi se giró para darle intimidad. Tamaki se vistió entre temblores y se sentó tan rápido que se hizo daño en el trasero. Se tapó hasta la barbilla con el edredón.

-¿Cómo crees que saldremos de aquí? –preguntó.

-Seguro que los de la mudanza han llamado a Kyouya cuando han visto que no podían llegar a la casa. En un par de horas les tendremos aquí. No te preocupes, senpai.

Él asintió. Ahora notaba más calor. De hecho, se estaba asfixiando. Se quitó de encima las mantas y se dio aire con el cuello del yukata. De pronto regresó el frío. Con el siguiente acceso de calor vino una sensación de mareo que le obligó a tumbarse en el tatami.

-Haruhi… -murmuró – No me encuentro bien…

Ella se inclinó sobre él y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

-Tranquilo, voy a ver si hay algo en el botiquín –dijo, pero Tamaki no la escuchaba.

00000

Media hora después, Tamaki se despertó el tiempo suficiente como para poder tomar un par de comprimidos de paracetamol y un vaso de té. Después volvió a quedarse dormido. Haruhi se mordía las uñas, preocupada. Con suerte, la medicina le bajaría la fiebre, pero¿y si no tenían tanta suerte? Además, sus predicciones habían resultado ser erróneas, y el resto del grupo no había aparecido.

Fue a la cocina e intentó preparar algo para la cena. Por lo menos tenían agua corriente, y había descubierto un camping-gas en el trastero.

Dejó cociendo un poco de arroz y regresó a ver a Tamaki. Se sentó junto a él en el tatami, pensativa. Tenía la frente sudorosa, y el flequillo se le pegaba. Le secó el sudor con la manga, apartando los mechones molestos.

Haruhi se descubrió contemplando a Tamaki. Respiraba agitadamente, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. De su boca entreabierta salían cortas y rápidas vaharadas de aire caliente. Ella se inclinó y le posó los labios en la sien, comprobando su temperatura. Seguía febril.

Agitó el termómetro que había encontrado y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Tras dirigirle una última mirada preocupada, regresó a la cocina.

Tamaki abrió los ojos. Notó un frío extraño en la axila.

-Haruhi –exclamó, al ver el estrambótico objeto que había entre las sábanas - ¿Qué es esta cosa de metal con numeritos?

-Un termómetro –dijo ella.

-¡Oooh…¡Así que los plebeyos todavía no conocéis la magia de la electricidad para medir la temperatura!

-Oye, que también tenemos termómetros eléctricos… -dijo ella, cabreada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. "-Al menos parece que se encuentra mejor".

Regresó al salón llevando una bandeja de onigiri y una olla pequeña con sopa de miso. Había cosas más selectas en la nevera, pero no creía que Tamaki fuera a aguantar el "paté de salmón a la bergamota" estando enfermo.

-Espero que te guste –le dijo. A Tamaki le brillaron los ojos al ver la sencilla comida.

-¡Seguro que está buenísimo, Haruhi¡Tu padre… tu padre está tan orgulloso…!

Se secó las lágrimas antes de tomar un bocado de onigiri. Haruhi cogió otro y comió con ganas. No había probado bocado desde el desayuno.

Tamaki saboreó el arroz, encantado. La sopa de miso también estaba buenísima, con su alga wakame jugosa y tierna, y los trocitos de tofu flotando y esquivando el agarre de sus palillos. Tomó otro bocado de onigiri…

… _con tanto entusiasmo que se le cayeron unos granos de arroz en la extensión de pecho que el yukata dejaba al descubierto. Se sonrojó por su torpeza y empezó a quitárselos con cuidado, para no ensuciar el tatami, pero Haruhi detuvo su mano. La miró, extrañado, y se le secó la boca cuando vio la mirada de sus grandes ojos castaños. _

_-No te preocupes, senpai, ya lo hago yo –dijo, su voz convertida en un susurro sensual. _

_-Pero… -protestó Tamaki. Ellla le silenció apoyándole las suaves yemas de los dedos en los labios. A continuación acercó su rostro al torso de él, sin dejar de mirarle. Él tragó saliva con dificultad al prever sus intenciones. El aire salió áspero de sus pulmones cuando Haruhi tomó un grano de arroz con su boca. Tras haberlos retirado todos, ella le dirigió una mirada confusa. _

_-No puedo… Necesito seguir, senpai… -musitó, antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre el pecho de él. Tamaki entrecerró los ojos, mareado por el cosquilleo húmedo y caliente de esos labios. Cerró las manos con fuerza sobre el edredón del kotatsu cuando la lengua mojada de Haruhi trazó un largo sendero por su clavícula. _

_-Senpai… _

-¿Senpai¿Estás bien?

Tamaki parpadeó y descubrió, consternado, que todo había sido una alucinación por la fiebre. Bebió un sorbo de sopa para disimular su turbación.

"-_Chikuso_… -se dijo - ¿Pero qué digo? Debería alegrarme por que todo haya sido una jugarreta de mi mente calenturienta, es mejor dejar el amor incestuoso para Hikaru y Kaoru".

-¿Quieres más? –preguntó Haruhi.

-Por querer sí quiero, pero no puedo… -ella le miró interrogante – Un padre no debería hacer esas cosas.

Haruhi dedujo que estaba delirando, así que le quitó el onigiri a medias de las manos y le empujó para que se tumbara en el futón.

-¿Qué… qué haces, O-haru? –preguntó él, entre temeroso y emocionado por la posibilidad de que su sueño se hiciese realidad.

-Creo que necesitas dormir. Ahora vengo.

Tamaki asintió y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Debía ser la fiebre, se dijo.

"-Siempre se me ocurren ideas extrañas y perversas cuando estoy enfermo…"

Haruhi regresó con un balde lleno de agua y hielo, y algunas toallas. Se arrodilló junto a Tamaki y le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él.

-Si no te baja la fiebre hoy, vamos a pasar una noche movidita… Bueno, he traído agua fría para mojarte la frente. Espero que eso ayude.

-¿De donde has sacado el hielo? -preguntó él.

-Había carámbanos en las ventanas del piso de arriba –contestó ella. Los ojos de él brillaron, impresionados. La sabiduría plebeya era increíble.

Haruhi empapó una toalla en el agua helada y la escurrió antes de posarla en la frente de Tamaki. Él agradeció el frescor repentino y sonrió.

-Gracias, cuidas tan bien de mí… -musitó, antes de quedarse dormido. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa, intentando disipar las sombras de preocupación. Terminó de comer y recogió todo. Mientras fregaba, se preguntaba si los demás les irían a buscar pronto. Descubrió, sorprendida, que no tenía ninguna prisa por marcharse.

00000

Tamaki seguía dormido como un tronco. Haruhi había pasado la tarde entera cambiándole las toallas húmedas cuando se calentaban, y gracias a eso parecía que la fiebre remitía.

Se dio unos golpecitos en los hombros para desentumecerlos. Cuidar de un enfermo era agotador. Además, había limpiado un poco la casa y preparado la cena. El cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de descanso.

Se le cerraban los ojos. Le hubiera encantado tumbarse a dormir, pero no había encontrado más futones que el que estaba ocupando Tamaki. Intentó mantenerse despierta, pero al final acabó echándose en el tatami. Las junturas de bambú se le clavaban en las costillas, pero tenía tanto sueño…

Tamaki se despertó unos minutos después. Notó que el edredón estaba enganchado con algo. Escudriñó en la oscuridad de la habitación y vio, sorprendido, que Haruhi estaba acurrucada contra él.

-Claro, ha estado todo el día cuidándome…- murmuró. Sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Sacó la manta de debajo de su cuerpo con cuidado, para no despertarla, y la cubrió con ella. Pegó un respingo cuando Haruhi se abrazó a él. Sin embargo, el sueño era demasiado fuerte, y acabó cerrando los ojos, olvidándose de su peligrosa situación.

00000

"-Qué calor..."

Apartó las mantas, pero hacía demasiado frío. Volvió a cubrirse.

Al poco, una película de sudor hacía brillar su cara.

Haruhi abrió los ojos, desvelada por la incomodidad. Se olvidó rápido del calor al ver dónde estaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Una de las piernas de Tamaki se apretaba contra su cadera, y los largos brazos de él la mantenían sujeta, enterrada en su pecho. El sudor de Haruhi se puso a bajo cero.

"-Tengo que salir de aquí" –pensó. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Se quedó quieta, para no despertarle. La respiración de él le hacía cosquillas en la coronilla. Podía sentir como su aroma la bañaba por completo. Inconscientemente, frotó la nariz contra su pecho. La manos pequeñas de ella se cerraron sobre el yukata de grueso algodón.

Todavía seguía sumida en su trance sensorial cuando él se movió en sueños, dándose la vuelta y arrastrándola con él. Haruhi se encontró, de pronto, mirando al techo, con el peso de Tamaki aplastándola ligeramente. Él todavía seguía abrazándola por la cintura.

"-Me está tratando como a su osito de peluche…" –pensó ella, sonriendo a su pesar. Él murmuró en sueños y la abrazó más fuerte.

La sonrisa de Haruhi se desvaneció. La respiración de él cosquilleaba en su cuello, y sus manos se estaban desplazando lentamente hasta tocar la elevación de las costillas femeninas. Ella se dio cuenta de que el jersey que llevaba se le había subido hasta la cintura. Podía notar las piernas de él tocando las suyas. Se sonrojó intensamente, agradeciendo que no estuviera despierto.

-Haruhi… -murmuró en sueños. Una de sus manos soñolientas se deslizó bajo la prenda de punto. Haruhi ahogó una exclamación cuando los dedos de Tamaki rozaron su pecho. La boca antes inerte de él cobró vida, y empezó a besar perezosamente el tierno cuello que tenía a su alcance. La respiración de ella se aceleró bajo la atención masculina.

"-Tal vez debería despertarle…" –pensó, pero el último beso fue especialmente húmedo, y la dejó sumida en una nebulosa de inconsciencia. La mano que poco antes jugueteaba con su pecho se dedicaba ahora a acariciarla entre las piernas, por encima de la ropa interior. Haruhi se mordió el interior de la boca para no hacer ruido. Sus dedos se aferraron sin querer al cabello castaño-dorado. Los labios de Tamaki se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de la oreja, humedeciéndolo y estremeciéndola.

Él detuvo sus caricias, cambiando la mano perpetradora por sus caderas. Haruhi no pudo evitar que su respiración escapara, áspera, en un jadeo ahogado. Notaba la enervada masculinidad de Tamaki, caliente contra la bifurcación de sus piernas.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más sonoros a medida que la pelvis de él se movía, acariciándola y acariciándose al mismo tiempo.

Los antebrazos masculinos se afianzaron a los lados de la cabeza de ella, soportando el peso estremecido de su dueño. Tamaki gemía contra el cuello de Haruhi, moviéndose más y más deprisa. Ella acabó por levantar también sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que él había impuesto.

Sentía llegar la ola del clímax. Impaciente por sumergirse en él, enlazó los tobillos alrededor de la cintura de Tamaki, apretándose más y más contra él.

Un sollozo traidor delató su orgasmo. Tamaki se dejó ir unos segundos más tarde.

El corazón de ambos golpeaba frenético sus costillas. Haruhi abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada aún dormida de Tamaki. Sonreía, satisfecho, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Ella aceptó la caricia suave de sus labios, La hacía sentir reconfortada.

También la devolvió a la realidad.

"-Madre mía…" –pensó, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. Apartó como pudo a Tamaki y se levantó. La humedad en su ropa interior la instó a bañarse.

Por el ventanuco del cuarto de baño no entraba luz suficiente, y todavía seguían sin electricidad, así que se empezó a duchar en la penumbra. Mientras se sumergía en la bañera no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de Tamaki justo antes de besarla. Negó con fuerza, intentando borrar esa imagen. Tamaki sólo era su senpai, y le convenía que las cosas siguieran así. Además, él estaba dormido, no sabía lo que hacía.

"-Pero ha pronunciado tu nombre" –le dijo una voz insidiosa que se parecía demasiado a la de Kaoru.

"-Eso no significa nada" –dijo otra voz que sonaba más como Hikaru. ¿Por qué las voces de su conciencia eran esos dos _dopplegangers_?

"-Tamaki siempre ha demostrado cierto interés hacia ti"

"-Sí, pero como su "hija"¿recuerdas?"

"-En algún momento tenía que acabarse el juego del _mamagoto_¿ne?"

"-Tú eres el único que quiere terminar con el juego"

"-Idiota –dijo la pseudo-voz de Kaoru, con una calma terrorífica – Tú y yo somos lo mismo"

Haruhi se irguió en la bañera, asustada de sus propios pensamientos.

"-¿Desde cuando soy tan filosófica?" –pensó, saliendo de la bañera. Se secó con furia, intentando distraerse, y se volvió a poner el jersey de Tamaki.

Se dio una palmada en la frente al darse cuenta de que no había traído ropa interior de repuesto. Subió al piso de arriba, deseando que él no se enterara nunca de que también se había puesto su ropa interior.

Observó las alternativas que tenía, y acabó cogiendo el embarazoso calzoncillo de _Maneki Neko_. Por suerte el jersey le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Si la fortuna estaba de su parte, Tamaki jamás se enteraría.

Bajó las escaleras y se sobresaltó al encontrarle despierto. Tenía una expresión anormalmente seria. Haruhi apretó los puños y trató de parecer normal.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo hambre, O-haru –ella se relajó. Si sólo estaba serio por el hambre, podía respirar tranquila.

-Vale, ahora preparo algo. Hay algo de arroz de ayer y un poco de sopa. ¿Quieres huevos revueltos?

-Todo lo que prepares estará bueno, Haruhi –dijo él, con chiribitas en los ojos.

-_Hai_, _hai_… -dijo ella, entrando en la cocina.

Tamaki dejó salir el rubor que había estado conteniendo. Nunca volvería a mirarla de la misma manera. No después del sueño que había tenido.

-Soy un pervertido… -se dijo, tapándose la cara con las manos – Mi propia hija…

Y encima había sido tan real… Tan real que había tenido que ir a cambiarse de yukata mientras ella estaba en el baño. Se ruborizó más todavía. Esperaba no haber tenido ningún "accidente" mientras ella seguía durmiendo en su futón…

-Ser padre es más difícil de lo que creía –se dijo, dejándose caer en el tatami. Ella apareció minutos después, con la bandeja del desayuno.

-He preparado tostadas también –dijo, sonriendo satisfecha – He podido encender el generador de nuevo, y ya tenemos electricidad. Al parecer habían saltado los plomos.

-Wooo –dijo Tamaki, impresionado. Separó sus palillos y tomó un trozo de tortilla. Su estómago la acogió con ansia, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había acabado con todo su desayuno. Miró el de Haruhi con envidia.

-No voy a darte nada –dijo ella, implacable.

-¡Qué fría eres¡Portarte así con tu papaito!

Hasta a él le sonaron vacías sus palabras. Haruhi se apiadó un poco y envolvió un poco de arroz con una tira de tortilla. Tomó el bocado con los palillos y se lo acercó a Tamaki.

-Toma. Te lo doy yo, así no coges demasiada comida –murmuró, luchando contra el sonrojo. Tamaki la miró con los ojos brillantes. Sonrió como un niño y tomó la comida.

"-Ahora puedo morir contento" –pensó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Crees que vendrán a buscarnos pronto? –preguntó ella.

-La verdad, Haruhi, me da lo mismo.

00000

Tamaki aplastó la nariz contra el cristal y contempló hastiado la nieve que todavía tapaba la entrada. Abrió la ventana y agitó el puño, furioso.

-¡Maldita nieve¡Nos separas del resto del mundo con tu impertinente blancura!

-Si sigues gritando vas a provocar otro alud –dijo Haruhi. Tamaki se acuclilló en un rincón, desolado.

-Pero… -empezó a hacer circulitos con el dedo en el suelo – Es que había planeado un día de esquí, y otro de hacer muñecos de nieve, y…

-Ya, ya… Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión –él puso morritos – Si quieres podemos jugar a algo –se resignó. A Tamaki le relucieron los ojos.

-Me apetece preparar galletas –dijo, ruborizándose de la emoción.

-Eso no es exactamente un juego…Pero vale. Ya que tenemos electricidad, prepararemos algo especial –se le ocurrió otra idea que le hizo sonreír – Y también podemos hacer un picnic.

.¿Picnic? Pero, O-haru, no podemos salir fuera…

-Podremos hacer un picnic, senpai, ya lo verás.

Cinco minutos después estaban en la cocina, preparando ingredientes. Haruhi había encontrado delantales para los dos, y se había erigido como jefe de cocina.

-Vale, como hay mucha comida, podemos hacerlas de muchas cosas diferentes. ¿Qué te parece si preparamos de chocolate, de pasas y de jengibre?

-Me parece perfecto, Haru¡son los sabores plebeyos por excelencia!

Ella ignoró el último comentario y le puso un trozo de jengibre y un rallador en las manos.

-Hala, ya puedes empezar a trabajar. No te cortes¿eh?

Tamaki se dedicó a su tarea, mientras Haruhi pesaba los ingredientes que tendrían que ir mezclando. Tamaki le mostró con orgullo el jengibre rallado y la miró expectante, en busca de algo más en que ayudar. Haruhi le señaló un cuenco lleno de chocolate.

-Lo pones en una olla pequeña, llenas una olla grande de agua, pones la grande al fuego y metes la pequeña en la grande.

Tamaki asintió, un poco inseguro. Haruhi sonrió al verle atribulado.

-Venga, no es difícil. Es para fundir el chocolate.

-Pensaba que el chocolate iba en pepitas.

-También. Vamos a hacer "galletas de super-chocolate al estilo Fujioka" –Tamaki babeó y asintió, completamente subyugado.

Una hora después la casa estaba llena del aroma de las galletas. Tamaki no hacía más que mirar por la ventanilla del horno, cada vez más impaciente.

-Haruhiiiii… ¿cuánto queda?

-Veinte minutos –dijo ella, secándose las manos en el delantal – Venga, mientras esperamos vamos a preparar sándwichs y ensalada para nuestro picnic.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Tamaki miró de reojo a Haruhi y vio que tenía chocolate en la barbilla. Se acercó a ella con ojos de cachorrillo.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos comida suficiente –dijo ella. Miró extrañada a Tamaki - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Tienes una mancha –quitó el pegote de chocolate con su índice – justo aquí –dijo, llevándose el dedo manchado a la boca.

-Ya me la podía haber quitado yo…

Tamaki sonrió triunfante. ¡Por una vez en la vida la respuesta de Haruhi no había sido cortante como una katana! La siguió, sin perder la sonrisa, cargando uno de los platos que habían llenado de sándwichs.

Parpadeó, sorprendido, al ver una parte del tatami cubierta con un mantel. No, no era un mantel.

-¡Ese es mi kilt para el día del cosplay escocés! –exclamó, algo indignado – Lo he traído para compensar el día que no pude disfrazarme… Que mala eres, O-haru…

-De momento nos viene muy bien de mantel. No dramatices. –dijo ella - ¿O es que prefieres el cosplay antes que el picnic?

Tamaki negó con desgana y se sentó. Se animó un poco al probar un sandwich de bacon y huevo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer un picnic dentro de casa? –le preguntó. Haruhi sonrió, recordando.

-Como mi padre suele venir cansado de trabajar, decidí que era mejor que nos quedáramos en casa haciendo estas cosas. Así él podía echarse la siesta nada más comer.

Tamaki la miró con ojos llorosos. "-¡Pero que buena hija es mi pequeña Haruhi…! Siempre pensando en su papá".

La observó mientras se levantaba a por las galletas. Se preguntó qué sería ese brillo rojo y dorado que había visto bajo el jersey. Comprendió que debía haber vislumbrado la ropa interior de Haruhi.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –dijo ella, desde la cocina – He oído algo como "¡Kah!".

00000

Tamaki volvió a girarse para encontrar una postura mejor. Llevaba una hora sin poder dormirse. Haruhi había decidido que dormirían la siesta, pero Tamaki estaba demasiado desvelado.

Encima, a ella no le había costado nada conciliar el sueño. Para los plebeyos era fácil dormir a deshora. Ellos trabajaban como dieciséis horas diarias para poder vivir con alguna comodidad, así que era normal que estuvieran siempre cansados.

"-Contaré ovejitas" –pensó. En su imaginación apareció una chibi-haruhi vestida de corderito. Se ruborizó y empezó a contar las Haruhis saltarinas y esponjosas. Antes de llegar a veinte se había quedado frito.

Haruhi abrió un ojo cuando escuchó la respiración pausada de Tamaki. Se incorporó y le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

"-Me estoy portando como una estúpida" –se dijo. Llevaba todo el día recordando lo que había pasado con Tamaki mientras estaba dormido. Cada vez que revivía el momento en que la besó, un latido violento le sacudía el pecho. Cuando rememoraba el tacto de terciopelo férreo de su virilidad contra su pelvis, se le retorcía el estómago y se notaba ardiendo entre las piernas.

Tragó saliva al sentirlo otra vez. Tenía que dejar de visualizar esos momentos, pero no sabía como.

Encima, él no ayudaba. Se había quedado dormido con el yukata algo abierto por el cuello, y la línea dura de su clavícula la atraía poderosamente.

Repitiéndose mentalmente que aquello estaba mal, Haruhi se acercó gateando hasta Tamaki. Le miró intensamente antes de agacharse, dejando su rostro suspendido sobre el de él. Acercó la mano lentamente a su cara… y le pellizcó un moflete, para ver si estaba realmente dormido. Él se revolvió un poco en sueños, pero no se despertó.

Ella apoyó las manos en el pecho masculino, sintiendo los latidos pausados y el calor que emanaba. Depositó un beso suave como un aleteo en la tan deseada clavícula, y luego otro más profundo en el punto donde se unían el cuello y el hombro. Tamaki gimió bajito, pero no se movió. Envalentonada, ella siguió besándole, tocando brevemente su piel con la punta de la lengua. Abrió el yukata con manos temblorosas y frías y siguió su desinhibido camino por el firme estómago de él. Miró los tenues movimientos de su rostro mientras lamía la línea que dividía sus abdominales, humedeciéndose al ver que sus acciones causaban efecto.

-Hn,,, -musitó Tamaki, alzando un poco la pelvis. Haruhi sonrió, algo sonrojada, y apartó el yukata del todo. Vio como se le erizaba la piel en los brazos y los muslos, pero no le cubrió de nuevo.

"-De eso nada" –pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, tratando de no sentirse intimidada por la creciente muestra de su excitación. Le besó despacio a lo largo de la línea del bóxer, apartando la tela de lycra con la punta de los dedos. Alzó los ojos hacia Tamaki y respiró aliviada al comprobar que seguía durmiendo…

…o, al menos, eso creía. Tamaki tragó saliva con fuerza, atrapado en una espiral de deseo y culpabilidad. El beso de Haruhi en su clavícula le había despertado, pero no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos. Descontando la falta de control personal que tenía en ese momento, todavía estaba preguntándose qué había llevado a Haruhi a semejante decisión. ¿Acaso no le era él indiferente? Una alegría burbujeante casi le hizo sonreír.

Su cerebro se puso en alerta roja cuando ella le lamió la sensible piel sobre el hueso de la cadera. No podía seguir así… Era tan abochornante no poder moverse, no poder alejarse para que ella no viera el efecto que le causaba. Empezaba a notar los bóxer demasiado ajustados, incluso para tratarse de lycra.

Se quedó quieto como un muerto cuando Haruhi se puso otra vez a la altura de su rostro, y casi saltó tres metros en el aire al notar la pequeña mano de ella en su desperezada virilidad. "-_Kami-sama_…" –pensó. Intentó tragarse el sonrojo para no delatarse.

Haruhi le miraba atentamente mientras le acariciaba. Encontraba muy agradable saber que estaba haciendo algo que él disfrutaba tanto. Cada jadeo y gemido que salía de la garganta de Tamaki era una caricia para ella misma.

-Ha…Haruhi –musitó Tamaki, incapaz de contenerse. Ella, creyéndole aún dormido, siguió a lo suyo. Acercó su boca a la de él y le besó. Él respondió a su beso, tocando los labios femeninos con dulzura. Haruhi sabía a galletas de jengibre…

Incapaz de seguir con su pasividad, Tamaki agarró los brazos de Haruhi y la volteó, poniéndose encima . Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada interrogante, aún jadeando.

-Eh… -empezó a decir ella, completamente abochornada - … Estás soñando.

-Ah, claro, eso lo explica todo… -dijo él, sonriendo - ¡¿PERO CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRAGUE ESO?!

Haruhi miró a otro lado, su cara cubierta de un rubor salvaje. Tamaki percibió, disgustado, que todavía seguía en un estado de plena excitación. Haruhi también debía notarlo, y eso le dejó paralizado de vergüenza.

-Ha… ha sido culpa tuya… -le dijo. Ella asintió, todavía sin mirarle.

-Pero tú empezaste anoche –le contestó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, aterrado - ¿Hice algo indebido?

Su silencio no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Tamaki no se atrevía a preguntar, por miedo a que corroborasen sus peores suposiciones.

-No es que fuera indebido… Quiero decir, a mí me gustó… -hizo una pausa – No me siento muy cómoda hablando de esto.

-Claro… -dijo él, algo más aliviado.

Pasaron unos segundos callados, en la misma posición. Ella le miró, por fin.

-Ya que hemos empezado –dijo – podíamos seguir…

Tamaki dedicó unos segundos a emitir un juicio sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Tras aproximadamente medio minuto de reflexión, decidió que le había bajado demasiada sangre del cerebro a la entrepierna, y que en esas condiciones no podía pensar bien.

Así que se limitó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Frotó su lengua contra la de ella, derritiéndose por dentro. Haruhi agarró la tela del yukata, que todavía resistía con orgullo, pendiendo de los hombros de Tamaki.

Después de haber permanecido estoico bajo las caricias de ella, era el turno de él para tocarla. Levantó el jersey azul oscuro, descubriendo la blanca carne,

"-Puede que Haruhi sea de la plebe –pensó – pero tiene la piel de una princesa"-

La acarició la cintura y las costillas, rozó trémulamente los pequeños pechos y tocó la tela sedosa de la ropa interior que llevaba. Aunque¿no era demasiada tela para tratarse de ropa interior de chica? Echó una ojeada y vio, anonadado, lo que ella llevaba puesto.

-Oye, eso es mío –dijo, sonriendo. Haruhi ni se ruborizó.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Por si no lo recuerdas, he venido sin ropa. Además, no iba a dejar que te los pusieras tú, por dios…

-¿Qué tienen de malo? Son mis favoritos.

-Me gustan más lo que llevas ahora –dijo ella, acariciándole de nuevo la entrepierna. Tamaki decidió que no valía la pena discutir. Besó de nuevo esa boca húmeda y cálida, sin dejar de tocarla por todas partes. Se inclinó para enterrar la cara en su cuello, oliendo el aroma a mujer, jabón y tibieza. Pellizcó con los labios la piel casi transparente de su garganta, siguiendo un camino ascendente que le guió hasta su barbilla. La mordió allí, sonriendo travieso, para volver a descender hasta llegar al pecho.

Haruhi le agarró del pelo, respirando con dificultad. Le ardía. Le ardía cada punto que había tocado su boca. Gimió cuando al calor de la lengua masculina alcanzó sus senos.

-Tamaki… -murmuró roncamente. Él succionó con ternura el terciopelo de sus pechos, dejando un par de marcas violáceas. Se detuvo un momento para contemplarla. Ella entreabrió los ojos y se irguió para besarle.

-Onegai… -musitó, suplicando algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Tamaki asintió, abrumado por la responsabilidad que se le venía sobre los hombros. Dudaba que Haruhi tuviera alguna experiencia, y él mismo desconocía bastante del tema.

-Me… me esforzaré por hacerlo bien –dijo, cubierto de un rubor intenso.

Empezó desvistiéndola del todo. Se le secó la boca cuando deslizó los calzoncillos de seda por sus caderas y quedó al descubierto el húmedo secreto que escondían.

Se quitó el yukata de un manotazo y los bóxer fueron catapultados hasta el otro extremo del salón de una patada. Haruhi separó las piernas y gimió cuando sintió a Tamaki tocando su expuesta feminidad.

"-No voy a poder aguantar mucho más" – pensó él. La miró y vio que ella estaba tan impaciente como él.

-¿Puedo…?

-Hazlo –exigió ella. Tamaki tragó saliva y la tomó, elevándole suavemente las caderas. Haruhi se encogió un poco, así que decidió quedarse quieto hasta que se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro. Tras unos segundos, empezó a moverse.

Haruhi respiró aliviada al no sentir más dolor. Elevó la pelvis para encontrarse con la de Tamaki. Él apretó los dientes para no acabar antes de tiempo, pero ella no paraba de moverse cada vez más deprisa, apretándolo en su interior ardiente.

La forzó a mantenerse quieta, y comenzó a acariciarla con los dedos. Haruhi se retorcía, intentando liberarse para volver a alcanzar el ritmo antes establecido.

"-Para lo pequeña que es, está forcejeando con mucha energía…" –pensó Tamaki.

Haruhi volvió a sentir ese temblor previo al climax. Soltó las manos de él de un manotazo y le abrazó con brazos y piernas, persiguiendo el placer de ambos a medida que su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el de Tamaki.

En unos segundos lo alcanzaron, en medio de una explosión de fuego blanco.

00000

Media hora después, Haruhi abrió los ojos.

Estaba casi asfixiada por el peso de Tamaki, pero no se movió.

Se sentía cansada, pero no le importaba.

Le dolía la cadera, pero lo ignoró.

Una felicidad calentita y mullida la llenaba por dentro.

Tamaki se movió un poco, dejando más sitio para sus maltrechos pulmones.

-Mmm… Haruhi –dijo, incorporándose - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –respondió – Muy bien, en realidad.

Tamaki esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se tumbó de lado para no aplastarla. La atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos. No duró mucho, sin embargo.

-¡¡¡¡_TONOOOO_!!! –las voces al unísono de los gemelos les sacaron de su burbuja de felicidad para sumergirles en una de auténtico terror - ¡¡Como te hayas aprovechado de Haruhi te vas a enterar!!

Tamaki se levamtó a toda velocidad, lanzándole el largo jersey azul y poniéndose el yukata y los calzoncillos. Haruhi subió al piso de arriba para ponerse los desechados pantalones de pijama de él, a fin de añadir algo de decencia a su imagen.

Tamaki abrió todas las ventanas del primer piso, para ventilar el salón y eliminar el olor concentrado de él y Haruhi.

-¡¡Vamos Mori!! –escuchó que decía Hikaru. Casi se estampa con Mori, que había abierto la puerta de un golpe de hombro. Algo se derrumbó dentro de él cuando el club al completo se personó en el recibidor. Los gemelos le aguijoneaban con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntaron a la vez.

-A…arriba –respondió. Kyôya negó con la cabeza, disgustado. Mientras los gemelos subían las escaleras, Hani y Mori se sentaron bajo el kotatsu.

-Waa, galletas, galletas –dijo Hani - ¿Las ha hecho Haru-chan?

-Eh… sí, las hemos hecho los dos.

Miró a Kyôya con cara de desolación. Justo cuando él y Haruhi empezaban a tener algo más sólido que una ficticia relación padre/hija…

-Oye, lo siento, nosotros intentamos mantenerlos alejados de aquí, pero cuando salió en las noticias que había habido un alud, quisieron venir a toda costa…

-Así que tú…

-De nada –dijo Kyôya, colocándose las gafas – Ya me lo pagarás en el club. Quizá podamos subastar tu osito.

Tamaki hizo "-¡Kah!".

OWARI

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, espero que os guste, escribí este fic porque me asombró negativamente la poca cantidad de Tama-Haru que hay... Pobrecito¿nadie quiere que se cumpla su sueño¿A nadie le hace ilusión ver a la familia Suô-Fujioka unida? T.T Kawaii so...

En fin, REVIEW!! review me now!!


End file.
